The cursed book
by ithitsthefan
Summary: It's Ravens 19th birthday, and Beastboy buys her a special book, little does he know it was cursed, and Raven becomes critically hurt. A new enemy arises and the teen titans need to figure it out. Will BB and Raven finally iniate a relationship? BB/R
1. Happy birthday

**Hi guys, my first teen titans fan fic, but anyway I hope you enjoy, and there are probably errors, but I can only read my story so many times.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, I am merely a fan writing fictional stories of it. :) gina**

Another sun settled before Titan's tower and Raven saw the light pierce through her dark shaded windows. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, though some of the light was darkened by her dull coloured room. She sat up, and stretched her arms. She had always considered redecorating her room, after the one incident when she was slightly frightened by the horror movie that the titans had watched. Though that was an exception because that movie strangely became alive in the end.

She smelt oily bacon and eggs cooking in the distance. She stood up and pulled her cloak on, flipping over the hood. Another day, but this was no ordinary day. It was her birthday. And she knew that Beast Boy wasn't going to let her forget it, even though she dreaded her birthday, due to the fact that two years ago, on her birthday, should've been the end of the world. She sighed, and the automatic door slid open, and to her surprise, she saw Beat Boy standing there, big grinned with his sharp tooth pointing over his top lip.

'Hey Rae. Do you know what day it is?' He bounded happily.

'Um wednesday?' She said flatly.

He thought for a moment.

'Well Yeah, but, its your 19th birthday!' Beast Boy stated happily. He enveloped her in a friendly hug, which Raven, didn't reject, but replied by wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled away, and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

'So what, you have like a big cake and a party with rainbow balloons ready for me?' Raven asked, partially sarcastic.

'Well actually, I sort of guessed you wouldn't want that so I insisted on doing something else for you.'

Raven raised her eyebrows curiously.

'And what exactly is that?' She asked.

'Hm, well I don't want to ruin the surprise…but…I suppose I can give it to you now.' From behind his back he pulled a pink wrapped rectangle. He shoved it forwards, still smirking.

'Pink. Nice.' Raven commented with a tad of sympathy in her voice. She reached forwards and took it from his eager hands.

She ripped the pink wrapping paper, and turned the rectangle over. A black book. She read the main title.

'Spiritual enlightenment, chakras and spells.' Raven read vehemently attaching her eyes to the book.

'I..ugh, didn't know what to get you, but I found this in that old run down spiritual place, with the creepy shop keeper. So happy birthday Raven' Beast Boy said happily. A small smile pursed her lips.

'Thanks Gar.' Raven said empathetically and began walking to the kitchen with him. She looked up at Beast Boy and she hadn't noticed recently that Beast Boy had grown at least more than half a metre in the last two years. He looked more mature. More man like. And a deep dark secret she keep down inside her emitted from within her. She had started growing feelings for him other than friendship. She tried to ignore them, but lately she found it difficult to do so. She had never told anyone, and secretly buried it down inside. Beast Boy turned and caught her staring at him. She immediately looked away, and ducked her head lower. Beast Boy seemed not to notice, and looked away. When they emerged from the corridor into the main room. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, as always in spare time. Starfire was in the kitchen making something that looked to be some sort of purple sludge, that bubbled furiously.

'Friend Raven! Happy day of birth!' Starfire exclaimed bounding over and hugging her tightly. Raven struggled in the extremely firm hold. Starfire released her strong hold on her and ran back to her cooking.

'I have made you Mulkangorg! But there is eggs of scramble and bacon in the fridge.' Starfire said happily.

'Um, thanks Starfire.' Raven replied unsure of what a "Mulkangorg" was.

Robin and Cyborg turned from their game.

'Yo, Happy B'day Rae!' Cyborg said happily.

'Yeah, Happy birthday Raven' Robin remarked.

Raven smiled. She was glad that nobody was over appreciating her birthday. It was just another quiet, calm day, she liked quiet calm days. She sat down and opened the book Beast Boy had given her. She turned the first page and saw Beast Boy's messy handwriting inked into the page.

"To Raven,

Have a good 19th Birthday,

from Gar".

She smiled, and turned the page. She began reading the first page.

"The seven Chakras and the rule of spiritual enlightenment:

Carazon Rakashas Endere…Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor…Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex…Necronom Hezberek Morti…Ciro…Enyawd…Vasarix…Zinthos…Metrion…Azarath…Kalazon Racashos Endarath."

Raven studied the imprinted words carefully. She began mumbling the words quietly under her breath, the others occupied doing their own things, seemed not to notice. A sudden pain seemed to afflict from the gem on her forehead. A piercing sound echoed through her ears; a screaming noise. She threw the book away on the floor, lying face up and open. Raven used her hands to cover her ears. The sound only seemed to become louder and louder, and she couldn't hear anything but the penetrating noise. The pain coming from her head, began to sting unlike anything before. It felt like a knife stabbing through her. Unable to think she tried to regain her conscience. The pain only seemed to burn more furiously, it was unlike any pain she had experienced. The terrible screams repeatedly chanted the curses form the book. Unable to bear the pain, Raven screamed and threw herself forwards, clutching to her ears. Her eyes began to sting now with tears streaming down the side of her face.

'Raven?' The others panicked.

Starfire was the first to rush to her.

'Raven? What is wrong?' She asked alarmed.

Raven didn't reply. Her ears booming with the sound of fear. She screamed again, as her forehead burned with traumatic pictures that entered her eyes. The others appeared at her side.

'Make it stop! …Stop!' She croaked out. The others looked at each other suspiciously. 'Make what stop? Raven?' Robin asked loudly. Beast boy scanned the room as if to find something that was making Raven endure such pain. And then he saw the book across the floor, that seemed to be emitting a strange black glow. He reached for it, and slammed it shut.

Raven stopped her thoughts, and the echoing deadly noise slowly vanished. The pain in her forehead no longer existed. She fell sidewards, and everything went blurry. The last thing she saw was her friends crowded around her.

'What was that all about?' Cyborg pondered. Beast boy lifted raven into the sickbed, and gripped onto her hand tightly.

'Maybe Trygon has tried to contact her once again?' Starfire suggested.

'No. Trigon is gone-'

'-Its the book that I gave to her' Beast Boy said throwing the cursed book to Robin. Robin scanned the pages. There was nothing inside.

'How can this book do that to Raven. It's empty.' Robin stated, passing it to Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned around, shocked.

'Gimme that Cy.' Beast Boy said snatching the book from Cyborg's grasp. He examined the blank pages.

'What? No wait, when I bought this for her, it was filled with words.' Beast Boy said.

'B where did you buy this book?' Cyborg asked.

'Um from that spiritual book store down main street. You know the one where Raven buys all her books from?'

The others shook their heads.

'It doesn't make sense though.' Robin said rubbing his chin.

Beast Boy glanced back to Raven. He had let it happen. It had caused her so much pain.

'Cyborg. Get co-ordinates on this book shop. Beast Boy you stay here with Raven. We'll go check out anything strange going on.' Robin said, instructing Starfire and Cyborg to leave. Beast Boy sat next to Raven, who lay motionless on the bed. She wasn't levitating, or moving. And it frightened him. What if Raven never woke up…A sudden pang of guilt hit him like a rock. His best friend, closest friend…his secret crush. He had tried not to make anything obvious, any sign of loving affection. But whenever he saw her, there was some type of feeling inside that was either good, or bad, whether it was the thought of replacing terra, or making Raven feel uncomfortable, he did not want to initiate a courtship, unless he was sure that she would return his feelings. He took her hand in his own, hoping soon she would wake up. He savoured the feel of her skin, and the beauty of her extraordinary face. He wanted to lean forwards and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. A sudden moan came from her mouth. Beats Boy seemed to leap in joy. She was okay. For now.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or the characters

A sudden bang echoed around the Titan's tower, and Beast Boy jumped up and swung around.

'Hello?' He called out. He listened with his acute hearing, trying to hear any noise. Silence. After he was absolutely sure there was nothing, he returned to his seat by Raven. He looked at the time on the distant clock: 2:30 am. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked down at her. She was still lying down, eyes shut tightly and he saw her chest lightly heaving up and down. He reached in his pocket for the Titan communicator.

'Robin?' He asked.

There was no response, just a muffled noise in the background.

'Cyborg?' he asked louder in the speaker. Again there was no incoming voice.

He was starting to become anxious.

'Starfire?' He called even louder. To his excpectations, he didn't recieve anything. He sighed and slipped it back in his pocket turning his attention to Raven.

'Raven? Please wake up.' Beast Boy quietly pleaded.

'Why did I give you that book? I'm such an idiot.' He cursed quietly under his breath. Lost in thought he didn't notice that Raven's heart scan became infrequent, and the small annoying beeping sound became out of sync. He looked up, and read the scanner: her heart beat was 40 beats per minute, slow, unsteady, but still beating. He looked away, twitching his pointy ears, picking up a distant sound. The beeping became louder. He turned back to the heart scanner, which now read 80 beats per minute. Then 110 beats, Beast Boy became unsettled.

'Just calm down Rae.' He said quietly, though he knew she wouldn't respond. Another distant sound, and though he had an acute sense of hearing as well as seeing, he was unable to distinguish the strange noise. He fidgeted with his hands, and stood up, slowly creeping to the door from the medical wing. The automatic door slid open, and he saw a shadow. He jumped back in fright, and to his realisation, it was his own shadow. He shook his head.

'Look out B, you're shadow is gonna get you.' He mocked quietly to himself.

He popped his head out the door and peered through the darkness. Nothing, but an empty corridor.

'Maybe the others are asleep?' He suggested quietly, seeking reassurance. He turned back to Raven.

'I can't leave her. What if something bad happens?' His consience reminded. He backed away from the door, and turned back to Raven. He stood by her and looked at her heart beat trend. 120 beats. Distracted for only a few seconds, a firm hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He spun around so quick, and as a reflex grabbed the hand. It was Ravens.

He looked down at her with shock and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

'Raven?' he asked startled.

'Beast Boy we need to go.' She managed to croak out. She took heavy gasps of breath, trying to regain air that was escaping her lungs.

'What? Raven you're not in a good enough condition to move, let alone go anywhere.' Beast Boy stated protectively. Raven glared at him.

'There's something here. Please, Beast Boy.' Raven rasped rather sincerely. He looked at her confused.

'Raven you're tired, disoreintated- '

A smash resonated through the thin walls of the tower.

'What was that?' Beast Boy said spinning around. He listened carefully.

'Beast Boy..we need to leave. Now!' Raven said horsely. He turned around. Raven's death stare pierced through his mind. A smash; and Beast Boy whirled around again. To his surprise it was the window, and Raven was shaking. She had smashed the window, which meant that she wasn't in the mood for compromising with him.

'Alright.' Beast Boy said giving up. It was no use arguing with her, and even in the state she was in at the moment, she would probably punish him when she was healed. She sat upright and groaned rubbing her forehead. He heard another smash, but it wasn't Raven, and as soon as he looked at her, she was staring beyond him. He turned and saw a dark shadow creeping closer. In less than a split second, he morphed into a Pteranodon, lifting Raven, and taking flight from the window, away from whatever was screeching from behind them.


	2. Raven's emotions

mmhkkay so I edited this chapter, and replaced it so hopefully there no errors, but if there is, bear with me

anyway, I hope you like, just basically Raven and her emotions... hahaha :)

no I don't own Teen Titans...

Raven woke up, expecting to find herself in her regular dark room, filled with strange ornaments, but it didn't surprise her that she wasn't in her room. She found herself lying on a cold floor, darkness surrounding her, all but single rays of light emitting from the shattered windows. She could hear the rain clatter on the tin roof harshly, and the moon, that glowed a pure white. A flash of lightening, and in one split second, the room filled with a vivid light. In that split second, she noticed that she must have been in an old broken down warehouse. The thunder rumbled furiously, and she jumped up onto her feet, only to groan as a pain filled her stomach. She doubled over, clenching her stomach. She tried to recall what had happened that night, and why she was in some broken down warehouse. Nothing, and the harder she thought, the more her head began to throb. It was like there was a hammering pain in her chest. Lost in thought, a long wail sounded from behind her. She froze instantly.

'Beast Boy?' She whispered. She crawled over to where the groan had uttered from. She reached her hands forward, and flinched when she touched something soft. It was Changeling.

She grabbed him by, what hopefully was the shoulder, and shook him gently.

'Beast Boy? Wake up its Raven.' She spoke in an under-toned voice. Another flash of lightening enabled her to see him. She gasped, as he saw a gash run down his back. Darkness again. She reached forwards and grabbed his shoulders firmly, turning him so he rested on her shoulder. A glow enveloped around her hand, and she placed it on his back. From what she could vaguely see, the deep cut seemed to disappear as the black stream of energy covered it. She pulled her hand away and placed her ear by his mouth. A small breath tickled her earlobe. He was breathing.

'Beast Boy? Can you please wake up?' She asked his limp body. There was a stir of movement, and a small groan. Another rumbling of thunder, and Raven shrunk lower, pulling herself closer to his warm body.

She was frightened, she didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true.

'What are we going to do? I'm afraid.' Her Timid emotion reminded.

'Stop cowering Timid, we need to go look for help.' Brave said reassuringly.

'We should wait until Changeling wakes up. That would be the most logical thing to do.' Logic piped in.

'I'm with knowledge. She has the most sense than the rest of you.' Raven said, monotony evident in her voice.

Knowledge smiled smugly, and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

'I think that raven enjoys waiting with Beast Boy...' Happy chirped.

Raven blushed, and bashfully, dipped her head, throwing over her hood.

'Be quiet Happy!' Raven scowled.

'It's true. You can deny it, but we're your emotions, we feel what you feel..and what you feel is-'

'Who is that?' Raven demanded sternly.

'It's you-'

'I know, but which emotion is this?' Raven commanded. Another furious growl of thunder echoed throughout the thick walls. She shuddered, as Timid shrank further into her conscience.

'Who do you think genius? Obviously it's one of your emotions you suppress when you're around that green idiot.' Rude mocked Raven.

'Shut it Rude. Who is it?' She replied coldly.

'...Love...' The mysterious emotion spoke with such a delicate tone.

Raven sighed impatiently.

'Great. What do you want?' Raven asked her disturbing emotion.

'Just let me out a bit. You've been shutting me away in your mind for so long.' Love said seriously, still, the elegant tone remained in her voice.

'Maybe Raven is fearing rejection...' Sad moped quietly.

Raven shook her head.

'Can you please all shut up?' Raven mumbled.

'She should fear nothing. With me in control, I would make sure that nobody would hurt you..even that pathetic green lump would fear you..he doesn't like you, he despises you. Everyone does...' A dark voice hissed.

Raven contemplated the arguing emotion's words.

'Don't listen to Rage. We all detest her. He does like you...' Happy defended, she snickered at Fear's glowing four red eyes.

'No, like is too of a miniscule word...' Love interjected happily. Raven felt her cheeks blush deeper.

'Is there another emotion aI should be aware about? Have I been suppressing it like I did with love..even if that wasn't a bad thing.' Raven asked curiously.

'Well duh! Think about it...when you fantasise about the green sap who do you think is it behind it?' Rude asked spitefully.

Raven's blush reappeared, only darker and redder.

'Ugh. Why do you have to taunt me? Raven thoroughly enjoys it..' A passionate voice drifted through her mind.

'Great here comes lust...Just what we need, another useless emotion.' Envy said unkindly.

'You're jealous that I'm becoming a stronger emotion than you envy. We all know Raven needs me for affection.' Lust retorted self indulgently.

'Don't listen to those weak and feeble emotions..he hates you. Give into me...' Rage scoffed deceitfully.

'Comes from the misleading emotion.' Courage argued roughly.

The other emotions began to quarrel beginning to infuriate Raven, giving her a throbbing migraine. She gripped the neck of her nose and scrunched her eyes.

'Shut up!' Raven demanded sourly. A strange silence fell over her. She felt her emotions sink further away. She felt uncomfortable; the lurking darkness and dead silence. she regretted her words. Sure her emotions were irritating, but they were some source of comfort. It seemed the thunder storm had passed, and now the bright full moon offered some light. Just enough to see some of her surroundings. she wished that the thundering clouds returned to cover the moon's light rays. What she saw around her seemed a little more discomforting than the thunderous howls and bolts of lightening. Dark shadows lurked in the dull light.

'They're just shadows.' Brave whispered.

Raven nodded to herself. Brave was right. Just shadows.

A sudden hand gripped her shoulder gently. She gasped and swung around. It was Beast Boy's hand.


	3. who's that?

Hey guys, just saah ya knowww, ive been very busy, hadn't had much time due to uni, and well this is pretty small chap. but anyway, hope you enjoy. And also just to clarify, the ages are:

Raven- 19 (yes I changed the age)

Beast Boy- 18

Starfire- 19

Robin-20

Cyborg- 21

*also, I will begin to change the names for them soonish. Yep you hit that point in puberty where changing your name is vital...gosh...

Disclaimer; If I owned the titans, d you think Id be writing this story. I think not..

She swung around grasping the hand, but realising it was green, and belonged to Beastboy, she restrained her hand from throwing her fist forward.

'Beast Boy! Don't do that, unless you want a bruised eye!' She breathed out. His hand retracted, and he pulled it away.

'Sorry Rae.' He replied quietly, before she could reply, he was no longer in sight. Her heart had a mini attack.

'Beast-' she was cut off by I flicker of old lights switching on, simultaneously making an edgy sound as they did.

She soon located Beast Boy by a large tin panel, stepping away, the garage door opened.

'How did you know the light switch was there?' She asked. He shrugged as he came to her side.

'Eyes of a hawk..' He said smugly.

She nodded, and threw off her hood. It odd to say that she wasn't afraid so much anymore. Fear had been replaced by a certain thought of comfort, or at least someone by her side. It was almost as if the lights hadn't been switched on by the control panel, but by Beast Boy's own glowing personality. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Beast Boy waved his wand in the direction of the open door,

'You coming?' He asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes, and hurried over.

It was cold outside, the coolness creeping around her bare legs. She puled her cloak around her, leaving no exposure of her skin to the cold. A sudden thought tapper at her door of her brain.

'Wait where are we going? A better question is what happened in the course of last couple of days?' She asked. Beast Boy looked as if his face had been slapped. Or it was probably just a slap mentally.

He looked sad for a moment, then thought carefully.

'Well it was your birthday..' He looked at her solemnly, in response, she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

'...And it was ruined.' He let out, avoiding her eyes as he spoke.

'I wish you'd understand, that, I hate my birthday.' She replied flatly.

'Yeah, but we're all glad you're with us. You may not like it but we do, and I spoiled it for you.' Beast Boy said. As they walked, it began to pour. Raven liked the rain. Or actually hated it when she was standing in it. A raven-figure of black energy towered just above her head, covering her from the rain. Beast Boy hated the rain especially. He wasn't sure if it was a common thing to some people, but he usually caught a cold as a result of spending time in the rain. Surprisingly it stopped. Beast Boy looked up to see a black cover of glowing energy extending over him. He smiled to Raven, but a frown reappeared on his face.

'Beast Boy, apart from the ruining of my birthday' she quoted sarcastically.

'What actually happened?' Raven asked.

'Well basically to summarise it up, it was your birthday, I bought you a book from that shop downtown that you like, you were reading it in the main room then you basically passed out after that. You were in the med wing, the others went searching for this book store, I stayed, heard weird things, freaked out, tried calling other titans, you woke up, told me we had to get outta there, I morphed into a pterodactyl , I picked you up, and as I took flight, something grabbed me on the back, and I managed to get us to safety but then...ugh I can't remember.'

'You fell unconscious. That all happened recently? This is why I don't celebrate my birthday.' Raven said monotone. Beast Boy didn't really know how to respond to that statement.

'-Wait, what happened to my back?' Beast Boy said feeling nothing but skin as he reached to scratch his back.

'I healed it. Wait Beast Boy do you have your communicator on you?' Raven asked, alerting Beast Boy. He searched his pocket rapidly, finding nothing but a few measly coins.

'Mmm no. You?' He replied, his face drooping as he spoke.

'No, why do you think I asked?' She said sarcastically. He let out a minor laugh.

'You're laughing at a time like this?' She asked.

He looked at her, that special "Beast Boy" grin stretched across his face.

'Aw come on. Jokes are always good especially in the worst times.' Beast Boy said

'Well...I still don't find your jokes to be somewhat..of comedic content.' Raven commented. She and Beast Boy had a considerable love hate relationship, a lot like Beatrice and Benedick, he'd realise that soon, or else, there was not much ado about nothing.

'..Everyone else does.' Beast Boy said defensively.

'You mean...?' Raven asked.

'The titans!' Beast Boy clarified.

She let out a sarcastic "humph"

'Yeah like with the "Brain, and Brain freeze". That was hilarious...' Raven replied reminiscing of the memory three years ago. Beast Boy made a pffft sound, and nudged her in the shoulder.

'That was like a million years ago. Your infinite sarcasm continues to provoke me...' He said.

'Three* actually. But I don't see why you rely on jokes to make people happy. Sure entertainment, but actual happiness?' Raven said contemplating the facts.

He thought carefully, an odd expression on his face she rarely saw.

'Well, I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone else. My whole life, before I met you guys of course, was...well...a..put it like this..a pile of messed up crap.' Beast Boy said, stuttering on words to find.

Raven looked at him curiously. Never had she known about his past, it was pretty much a mystery to her, even her own history was somewhat described to the titans, mostly Starfire.

'What do you mean? Your parents?' She asked, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

He looked away, staring into empty space.

'Yeah. Actually thats something we have in common; a not so good background history with our parents.' He said, looking directly at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he brought a finger to her lips, mouthing the word "sshhh".

His ears twitched and he squinted at something in the distance. How in the world he could see past his feet was a smack to her brain. Ahh, eyes of a hawk...

'What is it?' She whispered.

'I dunno.' He replied, barely audible. A sudden crash of what sounded to be like rubbish bins colliding. A black shadow appeared in the small amount of moon light present. Both Beast Boy's and Raven's mouth dropping.

MM CLIFF HANGER, By the way, if you favourite this, please leave a comment! x GINA


End file.
